Himehajime
by CelestialCircumference
Summary: Gift-fic for ronsmyhero. I won't lie: no plot, just smut. Avert your eyes kiddos, not for the young-uns. Himehajime - first sex of the year. KakaxSaku


As always: I do not own Naruto nor its characters. If I did, there would be more shirtless ninja and freaky sandwiches *drool*

This is a gift-fic for the wonderful ronsmyhero. I hope you like it. The hubs got in a sneak read and later embarrassed the hell out of me. But it has received a male stamp of approval - a first for me, lol. Thanks for reading and let the smut begin ...

* * *

The New Year was not starting off the way the famed Copy Ninja had hoped for. New developments from intel stationed out east had kept him out of the village for weeks at a time. When he was home, Sakura was swamped with work and when she wasn't, she was exhausted.

The last time he was close to her was when they sat together to watch the first sunrise of the year. Then he was sent away and he'd been frustrated (on many levels) ever since. But of everything, nothing irked him as much as being brushed off by Sakura. She didn't do it intentionally and he wasn't mad at her for it – but a man could only take so much. It had been nearly two months after all.

He was home, again, and he was determined. No more cold showers. No more lonely nights with his imagination and only his hand to relieve him. Trying to stay quiet while jerking off was even more trouble than it was worth sometimes. If Sakura resisted, well he had a couple of tricks that could convince her otherwise.

He hadn't felt so relieved, so excited, to see home in a while. He let himself into her apartment, they weren't living together but most of his belongings were there anyway. His ears immediately picked up on the running water in the bathroom. She was home. In the bath. _Naked_. He praised his good fortune and his timing. He set his pack just inside the door and toed off his zori.

With a devious grin he shrugged out of his jacket. He removed his hitai-ate and peeled his shirt over his head, taking the mask along with it. He tugged off his gloves, tossing them onto the growing pile. He bent down and quickly began unraveling the bindings on his legs. He bunched up the material and pushed it aside with his foot while he unstrapped his weapon holsters. He rested them on the sofa and then tended to the button on his pants.

He lowered the zipper and pushed them, along with his briefs, down his legs. He stepped out of them, leaving them in the middle of the floor. Picking up could wait as far as he was concerned and he headed toward the bathroom, already half hard in anticipation.

The door was left ajar, allowing soft wisps of steam to slip out. He brought his hand up to push the door open, but then stopped. Was that a moan? He turned his ear to the room and under the sound of the water rushing from the shower head was a soft moan. And then another. And another.

He inched the door open, peeking inside, his Sharingan drinking in Sakura's silhouette behind the shower curtain and the way she leaned against the wall, her foot propped and her hand between her legs. He held back a groan as she moaned again, the delicious sound filling his ears and going straight to his groin.

He let his hand fall away from the door to rest on his naked thigh as he continued to watch. His hand slowly moved, brushing across his sacs and down over his shaft. He could make out her erratic breathing pattern and he knew she was close. How he would love to feel her pussy squeeze him as she cried out his name as he brought pleasure crashing down onto her …

"Kakashi!"

He froze. Shit! But then he heard his name again and again, her voice calming. She whispered his name and it sounded so … sad, longing. How could he deny her any longer?

He pushed the door open and walked in, "You called?"

A shriek echoed in the small room before a pink head emerged from behind the curtain, jade eyes wide.

"You're … home," she lightly blushed.

"Mmhmm," he nodded with a light smirk as she took in his naked form.

"I'll uh … be right out."

"Don't bother, I need a shower after traveling all day. A naked woman with me is a perk I've missed for far too long."

"O-okay," she replied with a small bite to her lip. She ducked back in under the water, rubbing herself clean. She hoped the scent of her arousal had been washed away. He wouldn't let her live it down if he had caught her. His arm brushed up against hers as he reached for the soap and she watched as he methodically began to scrub away the grime.

Perhaps he didn't know. Maybe he thought she knew he was there and that's why she called out his name. Who was she kidding? Of course he knew, but still … Maybe …

A soft tingle on her lower back made her jump. She looked over her shoulder, "What was that?"

"What?"

"Nothing," she answered with a small shake of her head.

She grabbed her shampoo and lathered it into her hair, unaware of Kakashi's sly grin. She turned when he tapped her and gave him space to rinse off. When he was done, she returned to rinse the suds. Kakashi watched as the soapy bubbles slid down her body; between and over her breasts, down her abdomen and ass and thighs – all the places he wanted to touch.

Sakura pushed her hair out of her face and gasped when the same little tingle danced across the back of her neck. She looked behind her again, but there was just Kakashi, almost done with shaving.

He raised a brow, "Yes?"

"Are you," she laughed, "I'm just … I keep feeling something."

He set the razor back down in its spot, "What does it feel like?"

"A tingle, kind of like when your arm falls asleep but … not annoying? It's hard to explain, it's like a soft vibration," she rolled her shoulders as if trying to shake the unexplained feeling away.

His lips were suddenly at her ear, "You mean like this?"

He lightly dragged his index finger up the middle of her back, amused when she arched, her breath hitching.

Her eyes, playful and accusing, turned to him "It _was_ you!"

He chuckled, rubbing his fingers down her side and to her hip, the charged hum following.

"How are you doing that?"

"Tsk, tsk. Do I have to re-educate you on the basics of chakra control?"

Her eyes shot down to his hand as his arm circled her. As he pressed his fingers to her there was a very brief, very tiny blue spark and then the tingling sensation spreading outward from his touch.

She let out a shaky breath, "Is that … dangerous?"

"Of course not," he touched her again, a little lower, "I wouldn't do if it could hurt you."

"Good to know," she sighed.

"Unless you're into that sort of thing," he joked.

"You wish."

"Sometimes," he replied before pressing his lips to her shoulder, "Feel good?"

"Yeah," she leaned back against him. She had missed the feeling of his broad chest and strong arms.

"I'm curious about something, Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Which feels better: your fingers or mine?"

She went to reply, to defend herself, to deny whatever it was that he was insinuating when his hand fell lower, his fingers touching her clit.

The jolt was unexpected and she gasped, a foot slipping from under her. He quickly caught her, steadying her and pushing her forward with his body, capturing her against the tiled wall.

He laughed silently, but his efforts were useless, she could still fell him chuckling, "It wasn't funny you know."

"And that's not an answer to my question," he reminded her, "So ..." he trailed off, the rough pad of his finger circling her clit. He dipped lower, gently running his fingers between her folds.

"Kakashi, I-"

He pushed his fingers inside, making her cry out as the small electric current seemed to run through her. He slowly drew out his finger and pushed back in, sending another spark. She bit down on her lip and moaned lowly.

"Your fingers or mine?" he repeated, his thumb pressing down on her sensitive button, another blue spark firing at the contact.

"Ah! Yours! Yours ..."

His chest pressed against her, warm water slipping between their bodies as he continued the delicious torture. The water made each tiny shock more intense, the gentle hum last longer … her breathing heavier.

"Were you thinking of me when you were touching yourself?" he asked, flicking his tongue over her ear.

"Mmm … yes ..."

"What were you thinking of? I want to hear it."

"I … nngh … the last time we had sex," she panted.

"What about it?"

"Just oh! - the things you did with your tongue and," her forehead fell to rest against the wall as a second finger joined the other.

"And?" he pressed.

"And how you felt inside me … ooh, yes ..." she sighed as his other hand found her breast, pinching the nipple, giving it the same subtle shock.

"How did I feel?" his voice was thick like honey and just as sinfully sweet.

"Amazing … you always! - feel amazing, stretching me and filling me … oh, god!"

He could feel her muscles rippling around his fingers, "What else?"

"T-the sounds you make and t-the way you command me to cum for you-" her fingers clawed at the slick wall, "oh, Kakashi!"

He growled against her, "You're so close aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to make you cum?"

"Yes!"

"How badly?"

"Badly! Please, don't stop!"

Her legs shook and her eyes screwed shut. She had been craving this and her memory, her fingers, weren't anywhere near as good as this. The pressure built and built and she was going to lose it. She was – suddenly missing stimulation.

Kakashi's body was no longer pressed to hers, his touch was gone. She blinked in disbelief and she turned her shocked eyes to him. She felt so … unfulfilled, so … crazed. She was so close, she had been teetering on the proverbial edge about to plummet into sexual bliss and then, and then … nothing!

Her chest heaved as her breathing came uncontrolled, as she watched him lick his fingers clean. He hid his smirk at her confused, lust filled expression.

"You just … but, I was-" she spluttered.

"But you've already had an orgasm. And _I_ … haven't."

"Okay, so-"

"So, you have to give a little to receive a little."

"That's a real jerk thing to do."

"I don't think so."

Sakura was startled as the voice came from behind her. She turned around to see … Kakashi? She glanced between the two of them, "Which one of you is-"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the one behind her interrupted with a smug grin.

Both of them approached her, closing her between them. She let out a nervous laugh as their bodies touched, feeling a strong chest in front and in back of her. She locked gazes with Kakashi, tensing as lips pressed to her shoulder from behind. Her reaction seemed to amuse him and as his double continued to kiss and lick, she realized he wasn't really watching her but rather, what was being done to her.

"Does that feel good?"

Her voice was soft, shy, "Yes."

"Why don't you show me how good it feels then."

The man behind her pushed them closer together and moved the wet hair from her neck. His lips attached to her skin. When Sakura did nothing, he bit down on her.

She hissed, "Ow!"

Keeping his mouth attached to her, he nudged her forward. In front of her Kakashi tilted his head to the side, pointing to his neck. Taking the hint, she kissed him. The lips behind her moved to her shoulder and so she did the same. Everything he did behind her, she copied onto the one in front of her. When he moved lower so did she. When he bit, she bit and when he sucked, she sucked. He went lower and so did she.

Kakashi watched as she slowly came to rest on her knees in front of him, his other self kneeling behind her. Oh, why hadn't he thought of this before?

She peered up at him, still a bit peeved, but more aroused than anything. He reached down, taking his hard cock in his hand giving it a few strong pumps.

"With you being a medic, I've always wanted to say this."

"What?"

"Say 'ah'."

Her cheeks darkened as a hand behind her moved to her head, tangling in her dark rose colored locks and guided her forward. Two sets of mismatched eyes watched as her lips parted and her tongue emerged to twirl and lick around the bulbous head. The hand continued to push her and he hissed as her lips finally wrapped around him. She took half of him into her mouth and then withdrew, her pliant muscle working against his shaft. She enveloped him again and again until she was stopped from pulling back.

"Take all of it," his voice filled her ears.

Green eyes glanced up disbelievingly at him. He knew it was a big request, all the times she had given him head she hadn't been able to do so.

"I know what goes on in those kunoichi classes," he spoke from behind, "just relax your throat."

"Practice makes perfect," his voice came from the front this time, "and we know how much of a perfectionist you are."

Sakura closed her eyes as the hand at her head edged her forward again. Recalling some of the more 'sensitive' training she received, she loosened her jaw and when her reflex jumped she fought back, relaxing her throat.

Kakashi bit down on his tongue as he watched his cock disappear entirely into her mouth, her nose brushing into dark silver curls. Behind her, he slowly guided her into a pace that he desired, pushing her to the base of his shaft every time.

"Just like that," his eyes slid close, "fuck, Sakura … that feels so good."

Turned on even more by the display in front of him, the second nin dipped his hand between her legs, plunging a finger into her hot, wet core. The sudden invasion was unexpected, but it felt so good she couldn't contain the moan. The sound reverberated through Kakashi and his mouth fell open at the oh-so pleasant sensation.

As his fingers surged forward into her again, it was accompanied by that gentle vibrating hum. She let out a surprised squeak as his finger left one hole for the other. She pulled her mouth away, but his hand was at her head in a flash.

He made a disapproving noise behind her, "You stop sucking and I stop touching you," and to prove his point he completely withdrew himself from her and she found she missed his body against hers.

In front of her, he remained silent, just merely watching and smiling as her mouth opened to take him again. She was rewarded with another caress, another spark, another hum.

He inserted two fingers into her, watching intently as he pistoned them in and out, "You're so wet," his fingers trailed up to her ass, circling the puckered hole.

He eased one of his digits inside earning a low moan, which his standing counterpart echoed. His other hand grabbed a perfectly shaped cheek, squeezing the soft flesh. A second finger joined the first, stretching her, making her whimper around his cock.

He reached around, taking her swollen clit between his fingers. She rolled her hips into his touch, she wanted it, craved it, so badly. He alternated his technique; slow, fast, hard, soft, circular motions, flicking and pinching the sensitive nub in synch with his thrusting fingers.

Kakashi was gripping the shower curtain with one hand, and bracing against the wall with the other. Every little motion and noise affected him, he could feel tiny trembles shake his knees and he grit his teeth to hold onto the control he felt would slip away any moment.

Sakura didn't care that he was knuckle deep in her ass, she didn't care that she couldn't properly voice her praises nor that she probably sounded like the world's most wanton creature with his dick deep in her throat. What was being done to her felt so good and she was already shaking in anticipation of the orgasm that she was sure was going to rip her apart. Her hands were gripping his thighs, no doubt leaving marks – but that was his own fault.

Her entire body felt hot despite the now cold water that rained into her from the hard body behind her. Every thrust, every rough caress, brought her closer to her goal.

Once again, she was so, so close. They were moving in nearly perfect synchronization. When he'd push forward, she'd jerk forward too, sucking him completely into her mouth. And when he pulled back, so did she. She absently wondered at one point if they would cum together. She hadn't let him cum in her mouth before, but right now she'd gladly swallow it all down if he just didn't … stop.

Stop?

How. Could. He. Stop. Again?!

She pulled back, letting him slide free from her mouth to shoot a rather impressive glare over her shoulder.

"It's cold," he stated nonchalantly before pulling the curtain back and stepping out.

Her eyes darted back to the other Kakashi who was already drawing back the curtain. He crooked his finger at her and then stepped out.

Completely frustrated, Sakura hastily shut off the water and got out of the shower. She stormed into her room, flushed and not caring that she was getting water all over the floor or about how whiny she may sound, "This isn't fair! Why are you doing this to me? Kakash-"

His lips silenced hers in a demanding kiss, her fingers curling against his chest as their tongues warred. Another set of hands settled on her hips and pulled back on her, but she wasn't going to give up his mouth so easily. They stayed together as they were blindly led to her bed.

He finally broke for air, his lungs burning as he attacked her neck with teeth and lips.

"I can taste myself in your mouth," he grumbled lowly against her.

For some reason, hearing that flared the growing need that was consuming her. She was so close to locking herself back in the bathroom and finishing herself off again. Fingers under her chin coaxed her to turn her head and her lips were taken once again. The mouth at her neck moved downward, taking a pert nipple into it, sucking roughly.

Kakashi abandoned her lips, flicking his tongue over his own, "I do taste good on you."

The color staining her cheeks deepened and he smirked, getting situated on her bed.

A gentle push from behind, "Get on the bed."

She listened to him, her eyes glued to the lean, naked form in front of her as she crawled onto the bed. He reached out to her, his hand cupping her cheek. She leaned slightly forward into his touch as he drew in for a kiss. She was content, as their lips met, moaning and breathing heavily through her nose as their tongues clashed heatedly.

All she wanted was to to press her body to his, feel his warmth, his soft skin and the hard muscle underneath. But behind her, the mattress dipped and hands on her hips held her firmly in place – on hands and knees hovering over him.

She escaped his bruising kiss, just for a moment, to softly cry out as a long finger slipped between her folds. The contact was dizzying. The demanding tongue in her mouth coupled with the deep thrusts of his fingers had her entire body feeling light. She moaned against him as her nipple was pinched and tugged between his fingers.

"Mmm, that got you even wetter."

Then he drew his hand away, his slick fingers working easily this time into her other entrance. She tensed, still not entirely used to the idea or the feeling.

"Here, I'll give you something else to think about," with his free hand he rubbed the head of his cock between her slit, coating himself with her juices. He positioned himself and then, in one smooth thrust, he filled her completely.

He had expected the tight, wet heat of her, but what he hadn't expected was for her to cum.

She tore herself from the kiss, tossing her head back as the one hard thrust tripped the wire that all the stimulation had set in place. Her hands gripped the sheets as the intense wave of pleasure washed over her. Kakashi grit his teeth as she clamped down around him.

Sakura was beautiful, but the look on her face as she experienced raw bliss – now that was a pretty picture (one that he'd be sure to dig up on the next lonely night away from home).

As she came down from her high, she returned her attention to him, her eyes betraying that she felt a little embarrassed.

He chuckled beneath her, "Now you have two up on me. I do believe some catching up is in order."

"But men don't normally -ah!" she dropped her head with a whimper as the tip pf his dick pressed into the ring of muscle he hadn't ventured into before.

"Just relax," he soothed, his hand smoothing across her back.

Under her, Kakashi had tilted her face toward his, taking her lips and swallowing every moan, cry, and whimper she released. The pleasurably painful feeling of being stretched was almost too much.

A husky groan from behind, "You're so fucking tight," a clench of his jaw as he was fully buried inside her.

Sakura screwed her eyes shut as he slowly started to move, pulling out and pushing back in at a agonizingly slow pace. It hurt, but even then she was aware of an underlying feeling – one that promised pleasure.

Fingers entwined in her hair, heavy moans filled her ears and she knew he was making those sounds for her, because of her. Wet fingers brushed across her sensitive clit. Which Kakashi they belonged to, she was not sure but, she didn't mind not knowing.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders as he pulled out and then thrust forward. Her breasts bounced enthusiastically and her mouth fell open in a silent scream; his cock twitched at the sight.

From behind, he pulled her up off her hands. Her cheeks are flushed and as their gazes lock he sees the lust clouding her eyes. Kakashi watched on as they kissed, as he guided her hands to caress her body. She kneads and pinches her breasts and nipples, moaning as he slips her hand down low to slicken her fingers.

"I want you to finger yourself. I want you to feel me inside of you."

She doesn't blush, she doesn't hesitate this time. Both men groan as she easily slips a finger into her weeping entrance. She does feel him, in and out, in and out beyond that barrier. It only serves to turn her on more.

Teeth nibble behind her ear, "Can you feel me?" he asks although he already knows the answer.

"Yes … mmm," she panted, "you feel … incredible!"

A hand gently circles her wrist, stopping her teasing fingers. She turned her head to look and finds Kakashi raising her hand to his mouth. Their eyes lock for a tiny moment and he wraps his lips around her fingers. He's wet and warm and soft as he takes care to run his tongue along her digits and suck them completely clean.

She quickly leaned forward as her fingers were set free and crushed her lips to his. He takes delight in the fact that she takes the initiative to deepen the kiss. She sucked his tongue into her mouth before pulling away. She looked at him curiously as he gripped her thigh and lifted her leg.

"Don't worry, I've got you," he smirked.

His eyes glanced behind her and then he gave a faint nod. What was he- The head of his hardened cock ran up and down between her folds, teasingly brushing against her clit. She gasped and moaned at the contact. She had registered his intentions and she was nervous, excited, to be so full.

"Ready?" he asked as he aligned himself.

As she went to reply, he thrust into her, a startled cry echoed in the room. Sakura was frozen in this moment, the breath pushed from her lungs. They all stilled taking in the new, incredible feeling of all three bodies joined together.

Slowly, she inhaled again. Slowly, he pulled out from behind. Slowly, he pushed deeper inside. And then it changed, and they slowly moved in the opposite direction. The sensation was intense, hands on her hips and cupping her face, as her body was rocked.

Kakashi finally cracked open his eyes. She was so wet, so tight, and it had been too long since he was last inside her. Her eyes were still closed and he wanted to lick and take her lips with his, so he occupied them – put them to good use. Her breath hitched as his tongue slipped inside to mingle with hers just as languorously as the rest of his body moved.

Sakura moaned as bodies pushed and rubbed against hers. Hands explored her body hungrily; brushing, grabbing, kneading her flesh. She turned her face away breaking the kiss, gasping for breath.

He heard one word between her heavy pants, a pleading request, "More."

He increased the pace, he would gladly give her more (and more until she was begging him to stop).

Behind her, Kakashi's hands glided down her arms, taking her hands and bringing them up behind his head. She grabbed a fistful of his hair as he sealed his lips over hers. His hands then moved around to fondle her breasts. His adept fingers tweaked her nipples into hardened peaks. He took firm hold of a breast, holding it in offering, and then a hot mouth closed over her nipple, sucking enthusiastically.

She whimpered and moaned. She still wanted, "More! Please ..."

He softly bit down earning another moan before thrusting forward powerfully. She cried out, her grip in his hair tightening. He released her nipple with a pop, his hips coming to meet hers as he changed his rhythm again.

The wet sounds of their bodies meeting came louder. Grunts, groans, and husky curses and words of praise filled her ears until she was unsure of who was saying what. Her body was gripping him tightly, muscles fluttering around him. She was panting and crying out for him to go "Faster!" and to "Don't stop, oh … please, don't stop!"

And he didn't have any intention to stop, she felt too damn good and he was already so close. They had escaped time and all he was focused on was this moment, her sounds and the incredibly hot feeling of her. Their freshly cleaned bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, sticking and sliding against one another. It was so hot, Sakura felt as though her body had been engulfed in flames. A ripple of pleasure waved over her body and she suddenly didn't care if she was burned alive.

"Sakura ..."

She knew that sound in his voice, "Yes! Cum in me … Kakashi ..."

A hand wove into her hair from behind and tilted her head back to watch him as he came. His eyes clenched shut, his brow furrowing, mouth agape. For one small moment his entire body tensed, lean muscle straining and carving deliciously through his arms and abdomen. Then his mouth snapped shut as he thrust forward, jaw clenching, inhaling sharply through his teeth as he hit his long awaited release, spilling his seed deep inside her.

She was in awe at the sight. He remained there, his head falling forward onto her chest as he attempted to steady his breathing. Her fingers pulled through his damp locks adding more comfort into that body numbing experience.

"That's one," he whispered from behind.

She moaned as he slowly resumed his thrusts into her ass, his lips and teeth teasing along her shoulder. Kakashi lifted his head, surprised to find Sakura staring at him. Her half lidded gaze locked onto his and she wet her lips before biting down as he hit somewhere new, somewhere pleasurable. She mewled and whimpered and leaned forward, taking his mouth.

He could feel him driving into her, rubbing against himself, through that barrier. She cried out into his mouth as he hit that spot again. He could feel the still hardened peaks of her breasts as she pressed against him.

Sakura fit her hand between their bodies, below where they joined, to cup his sacs. He gasped and then moaned as he melted into her caress. To her surprise, as she continued fondling him, he grew hard inside her. It was a new feeling, and a little odd, but with that mischievous gleam in his eye she knew she was in for it.

Hard once again, he began rocking his hips against hers. Her head fell back against his chest as it was obvious that he was not going to take his time again. Her body was jarred with pain and pleasure as he roughly drove himself into her over and over, hitting that spot each time - on both sides.

"Ngh! Oh yes, - ah! Right there!" she cried.

He growled behind her, "Fuck, I'm gonna ..."

And then, so many things seemed to happen at once. Kakashi pulled completely out from her tight hole behind her. In front of her, his hand shot between their bodies, taking her swollen clit between his fingers.

"I want you to cum with me," his demanding voice was gravelly, " I want to feel you soak my cock."

She expected to maybe feel a hot splash on her back as he came _on_ her instead of in her, but it never came. Instead, she caught the faint popping sound as the clone was dismissed and then she was flat on her back, Kakashi buried deep inside her.

His eyes screwed shut as the memories flooded through him; pressing kisses to her back and shoulder, guiding her mouth to his throbbing member, watching her suck him in, the way she hovered over him on the bed, his fingers glistening with her juices, watching his dick sink into her ass.

Sakura's back arched as there was a jolt to her overly sensitive button, a warm tingling sensation coursed over her body from the apex of her mound. He rubbed her clit, continuously applying a steady pressure as little sparks of blue popped and danced around his fingers. Her eyes rolled back before she clenched them close.

She had experienced many orgasms thanks to the ever kinky Copy Nin, but nothing felt like this. She finally understood what some women meant when they said it felt like being ripped apart. She was vaguely aware of teeth sinking into her skin as her orgasm exploded, more intense than the others that day, as her body tensed and then twitched and trembled violently. She screamed and wailed his name as tears pricked her eyes, her hands clawing desperately at his back.

Kakashi gasped harshly, crying out as her walls clamped down around him in a vise like grip. He buried his mouth into her shoulder to muffle his cries, and instead was unable to resist the instinct to bite as he came again. His orgasm tore through him like a streak of lightning, leaving him breathless. His body jerked as he emptied himself once again.

They lay there on her bed, sweaty limbs tangled, chests heaving. Sakura couldn't open her eyes, she didn't have the energy to do much, and she was thankful that breathing was involuntary.

She was still in disbelief of what just happened; not just the fact that she just technically had a threesome, but the fact that-

She lifted her head, "Did you … twice?" the shock was evident in her voice.

"Who says a man can't have multiple orgasms?"

She chuckled, resting her hands on his back, "I'm glad you're home. I missed you."


End file.
